


II: Belonging

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Why are we here?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Kudos: 51





	II: Belonging

Heck. Naruto would have never thought of his sensei behaving like Gai. He did not like it one bit. Kakashi was not some rowdy figure asking for a challenge every now and then—what the _hell_? It was so awkward to watch them. Sure, their rivalry was like no other, but what the _actual fuck_?

Eventually, someone had to break Naruto free from this world before he would something nasty about it. Who's idea was it to travel to another dimension? Not his. Well, technically, it was but that isn't the point. “Um... Menma?” His father—alive—popped into his line of sight, his own blue eyes shining with curiosity. Naruto blinked once. “You’ve got a faraway look on your face.”

Starting to realise he was indeed thinking too hard, Naruto rubbed his temples. ‘Menma’ was the name he never would have thought he had to listen for. Sakura also found it difficult to not call him ‘Naruto’ when they were in front of their… friends. Even his own friends weren’t his friends. Oh, his head was starting to spin. Naruto swallowed dry air. “I was just thinking about Kakashi sensei—he seems quite…”

“Funny? Optimistic? Loud? All of the above?” Minato completed his ‘son’s’ sentence with a smile. “He’s like that. Especially after his teammates were killed.” When he saw Naruto's cocked eyebrow, Minato sighed and leaned in to rest his arms upon the dining table. “Kakashi was not my only student, Menma. I had two others as my students, too.”

Ah… so, it seemed those two were also dead here. Naruto never got the chance to ask him about them. Never had the time when he could say he was curious. But now he was, and who better to ask than his ‘father’. “Tō-san, what happened?”

Minato inhaled. “I lost both during the war. One to a boulder crushing half their body, and another to suicide.” Minato did not fail to see Naruto’s flinch. He, too, had been affected until the present day. “Kakashi may be optimistic, but it’s a personality he adopted. Truthfully, he’s suffering from PTSD—”

Instantaneous to the last-mentioned letter of the acronym, the doorbell rang.

Looking out through the window, both blonds figured who it was by a tiny speck of silver. “The door’s unlocked!” Minato called with a smile.

_Yikes, sensei. You really do have the knack of appearing on time_. The younger of the blonds watched the door open.

“There you are, I was beginning to worry..”

Obviously, Naruto found Kakashi carrying groceries in his hands. His mother fell sick, and Kakashi volunteered to keep their kitchen filled. Minato invited the man inside. Alas, the silver-haired nin politely refused with a smile Naruto found all too familiar. _Remember, this man isn’t Kakashi sensei!_

Obsidian did Kakashi’s eye shine. Naruto clenched his jaw, his own blue eyes watching Kakashi. Never did he feel like this before. His heart started to race when Kakashi met his eyes, smiling—letting his eye crickle close. The blond teen stood rather quickly; the sound of his chair being dragged across the floor almost echoing.

“Hey, sensei… can I join you for tonight?”

Earning himself a man who stopped mid-turn, Naruto watched as the silver-haired nin glanced towards his sensei. Minato nodded profusely. Kakashi sighed, rubbing his nape (now that was the sensei Naruto knew). “Yeah, sure,” he agreed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

All too excited to finally spend some time with Kakashi, Naruto started bounding towards the door and bidding his father a good night. After a while of following Kakashi, Naruto began filling the night with stories. The two ended up walking quite far from Naruto’s home, standing by an abandoned home. Naruto hadn't noticed, he was too caught up.

Longing, did it become. Naruto longed to go back home. His real home. He wanted to go home and tell his sensei just how much he missed him. He mind whizzed, clouded by thoughts—it was only when Kakashi shushed him, did he notice they were standing in front of the entrance to the Hatake compound. The silver-haired nin led the way, disarming the many traps. On the tatami, in the main room, was a large stain. It was blood, but its smell no longer clung to the air. Old, and dry. Hatake Sakumo died there.

“Why are we here, sensei?” Naruto asked, removing his sandals before stepping inside.

“Always so inquisitive. You were telling me the dream about your parents being killed, so it got me thinking,” Kakashi replied, “I think it’s time for the sole member of the Hatake clan to come back home.”

“You finally wanna do that, huh?” Naruto grinned. “Do you need my clones and I to help out?”

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Kakashi just had to return the facial expression. “That is the reason I’ve brought you here.”

“Why, yessir! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!”

_Incredible! This house is huge! I definitely need to ask Kakashi sensei to move back into his home!_ Despite the large size, cleaning became easy the moment Naruto’s clones worked in sync. Naruto let Kakashi clean the main room alone—he figured it was appropriate for Kakashi to wash what remained of his father. But he could not leave Kakashi alone. He watched from the far corner where light failed to reach.

Looming from the corner, Naruto stood in silence. Kakashi wiped the floor in silence.

Losing patience, the blond teen was about to break the silence but Kakashi beat him to it.

Bringing a beautiful smile to his face, his voice dropped into a whisper. “ _Tadaima_.”

Even the moon was happy, shining in the corner where light previously failed to reach. “ _Okaeri_.” Naruto smiled, his heart yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> Pausing the series because I have no WiFi data!
> 
> Be prepared to have more than one update!


End file.
